The Big Bang
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: brace yourself for a fiery explosion, darling; carlos/kelly


Title: The Big Bang  
Genres: Angst/Romance  
Rated: T for sexual themes and language  
Full Summary: brace yourself for a fiery explosion, darling.

* * *

/

When Kelly Wainwright was five years old, she liked to dream.

She loved romance stories with happy endings.

She knew she was going to get a happy ending.

But her mother told her you never get it that easily.

So she asked her mother how to get one.

Her mother never answered that.

/

Kelly never did meet her father. Her mother never liked to talk about him.

If her mother never got a happy ending, does that mean she's damned as well?

/

She liked to read _Romeo and Juliet _at twelve.

She also loved to draw pictures of Romeo to.

A brave knight in shining armor coming to save her.

As a teenager, her mother finally gave an answer...sort of.

'There never will be anyone to save you Kelly' her mother harshly snaps.

Kelly doesn't say anything. She runs to her room and cries softly that night, even though she knows her mother is lying.

Right?

/

At eighteen, she knows her life if fucked up.

The parties. Drama. Boys. Friendships.

They're like scars, the dirty ones on your face that last forever.

She nearly flunked high school.

And she only got lucky because of an angel.

Her angel voice when it comes to singing.

/

Her life has officially become a roller coaster of ups and downs.

She met Gustavo when she's nineteen, and she considered that to be some sort of a level of good.

She almost touched the stars with the help of her voice at twenty one.

To celebrate the news, she goes out for a party.

A boy there tells her it's a soft drink.

[S**he** be**lie**ve**d** him.]

When she arrives to meet Griffin, the poor girl is a mess.

He talks to her like she's a 'thing'.

Gustavo fires her afterwards. Apparently, she didn't touch the stars.

She fell.

Always falling.

_Falling._

_Falling._

_SPLAT!_

/

Hours of pleasing give her little better to heal her wounds.

She becomes his assistant to make some sort of cash.

She's certain by now she's hit rock bottom by now.

/

At twenty four she declares her life is hopeless.

At the same time, it's the same thing for Gustavo's career.

Four boys change that all.

Despite their voices, something catches Kelly's eye.

The boy who wore a helmet.

With a charming smile on his face.

Maybe her life isn't hopeless just yet...

/

Almost a year later, she feels like she's touching the stars.

But it's not her. It's them.

The hit of their band she works so hard to help.

She doesn't expect any credit.

But for some reason, Carlos Garcia came up to her one day- and he _hugged_ her.

'Thank you Kelly' he whispers to her.

/

His smile seemed to have a charm on her.

Surprisingly, they found a way to become friends.

He'd get hyperactive and drag her to the park or the beach.

At the fair, she buys him a corn dog. His favorite food.

He wins her a prize. A giant teddy bear.

When he wasn't looking, she smiled and named him 'Carlos Jr.'

/

Some days they would have simple pleasant chats.

Eventually, he asked.

'Are you sure?' he asks, afraid to hurt her.

She nods. He's unsure.

'But-' and then she pulls him close.

'Carlos, I need you.' she tells him.

'Please.' she whispers softly as if she's crying.

He gives in.

/

_hold me._

_don't leave me._

/

The next day is awkward. They don't look at each other.

Gustavo texts her rudely asking why she's late.

She writes:

_Fuck you._

/

Kelly almost gets fired that day. There was a brutal argument.

Heated between the two.

Carlos is filled with inappropriate thoughts about a different kind of heat he and Kelly made. Thinking of last night...

What happens next is too embarassing for him to say. That was a little secret between himself.

And the boys, who saw it all and raised eyebrows and snickered a bit.

Kendall helped him out, but when he asks what's wrong, Carlos doesn't answer.

/

Stephanie King then happens.

It's then that Kelly realizes what her mother meant.

She feels her heart break and split as she watches Carlos with that other girl.

While they laugh till they cry.

She just cries.

/

She doesn't want to admit her mother is right.

Not at least, on the outside.

_'there will never be anyone to save you'_

/

Big Time Rush soars like a rocket.

Touching the stars, becoming one of them.

Kelly's mix of emotions becomes heated.

She feels ready to burst into an explosion.

Enough to free her emotions and let them soar wild.

Her feelings- so huge they could take up space.

And destroy it.

She could only hope he was able to brace himself for that.

/

Carlos doesn't know what to think of Stephanie.

But he knows what he thinks of Kelly.

And that's what leaves him stuck between the two.

/

Kelly and Carlos fight that day- er night.

'You can't have it both ways' she yells, tears in her eyes.

His face is crumpled in torture and pain.

'I know' he tells her.

/

Everyone thinks Stephanie is nice.

She's not what she sees.

She sees Kelly alone that day at the Palm Woods beach.

It's the assistant's day off.

But the fight is on.

'Carlos is mine you know' she hisses to Kelly, hands on her hips.

Kelly frowns and tries to ignore her. She pictures Stephanie as a rotten snake.

Stephanie the Snake babbles on and on.

Finally Kelly snaps and gives the bird to Stephanie.

Snakes eat birds.

A fight erupts that day.

/

Gustavo gives Kelly one last chance.

For her and Carlos though, it's over.

He doesn't even give her a chance to explain.

He just tells her cold and flat.

Within those chocolate brown eyes Kelly suddenly envisions her father leaving her mother when she was a baby. (Her mother eventually told her a year ago.)

And suddenly she boils in anger and leaves him there.

Not ever wanting to see his face.

/

In the dark you can't see though.

In the dark, they come to each other.

She doesn't care who's watching.

They fuck _{lovelovelove} _behind everyone's back.

Their love has no sky limit.

It's above and beyond that.

Enough to fill up space itself.

/

Love never felt so beautiful between the two.

Kelly finally felt like she could touch the stars.

But she knew, from her roller coaster life, she was bound to come crashing down again.

She was used to it, and Carlos swore to stand by her side when it would happen.

She didn't thank him. She only told him one thing.

'Brace yourself'

'For what' he asks.

'A fiery explosion, darling'.

* * *

**END**

**Hm...what did you all think? I've seen these types of fics done before for Cat/André and Tori/André so I wanted to try something like that for Carlos/Kelly. Yes, I know there was OOC-ness in it, but come on! Everyone does an OOC fic sometimes! XD**


End file.
